


the theory of dance

by blessedreylo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Rey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Hogwarts Professors, Potions, Potions Professor Ben Solo, Professor Ben Solo, Professor Rey, Professors, Reylo at Hogwarts, Reylo harry potter au, Rival Professors Have to Teach a Dance Class for the Yule Ball, Rivals to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Yule Ball (Harry Potter), dada professor rey, reylo au, reylo prompts, the smut is in part two, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Rey Niima and Potions Professor Ben Solo are always at each others throats in the corridors of Hogwarts. Headmaster Kenobi has seen enough, and is making them teach a dance class to students in preparation for the Yule Ball. Can these professors learn to get along or will their rivalry turn into another kind of passion?Based on the @reylo_prompts (with some minor tweaks):"Hogwarts Headmaster snaps at how the animosity between Potions Prof Ben and DADA Prof Rey is a bad example for the students so as punishment, they must teach all the dancing classes for the upcoming Yule Ball."
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 335
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Hidden Gems, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://imgur.com/VtWMPKH)

“Headmaster, with all due respect, I simply must protest--” Professor Rey Niima begins as she paces down the hallway after Headmaster Kenobi. The older man always has a way of being polite yet curt, and the bombshell he’s dropped on her is delivered no differently.

“Rey, I’m sure a woman of your intelligence and skill can manage one afternoon of amiable cooperation with Professor Solo.” he stops in his tracks, turning to look at her with a raised brow. “I don’t offer this as punishment, but it’s not a good look to have two of my best professors constantly bickering in public with each other. I’m determined to see that you two can work together.”

She groans as professionally as she can. It isn’t her fault that potion-brewing half-wit that transferred from Ilvermorny last term always knew how to push her buttons. Graduating from Hogwarts herself and then coming back a few years later to be the youngest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in the school's history was a shining moment of pride for her...all before he showed up. Always making snide remarks about her teaching and getting into arguments in the middle of the courtyard while she did a practical lesson for her students. 

  
  


_“Professor Niima, are you incapable of educating your students without causing such a ruckus? I have a class trying to create a Dreamless Sleep potion and it requires the utmost concentration.” Professor Solo inquires cooly, after barging into her classroom one afternoon and motioning her into the corridor._

_“I don’t see why there’s any need for that, Professor Solo. Nothing could cause a dreamless sleep easier than attending one of your lectures.” she bites back with a smirk. He always had such a way of condescension, like his subject was of more importance than hers. She would make sure he did not quickly forget how wrong he was, laughing as his eyes widened and his shoulders tensed. An agitated stare lingers between them before they quickly stomp back to their respective classrooms._

  
  


She can’t stand Professor Solo.

And now she’s being forced to teach students to dance for the upcoming Yule Ball with him. The ball is only a few weeks away and the school did not want to be embarrassed by their students lack of decorum, so enlisting two young professors who had grown connections with the students seemed like a logical solution. 

Only if they didn’t want to cast _lacarnum inflamarae_ at each other every time they interacted. 

  
  


_“Solo!” Rey bellowed, storming the faculty leisure area. He’s sitting in a cushioned arm chair sipping a cup of black tea, unperturbed with the fire in her eyes and the snarl on her lip. “Do you mean to explain to me why there is an army of horned slugs in my office?” She knew that the only place these would come from would be from the potions storage cupboards, and only he had the incantation to access them._

_“I know nothing of the sort, Professor Niima. Why don’t you use that Vanishing Spell that you so loudly demonstrate for your students every morning while my students are taking an exam?” His voice is flat but full of deference, the smallest twitch of a smirk on his lips as he watches her bare her teeth in frustration. The other professors in the room are speechless and visibly frightened. It must have been the straw that broke the hippogriffs back, because only a day later was Headmaster Kenobi summoning her to his office to discuss a ‘special project’._

  
  


She sighs in defeat, respecting Headmaster Kenobi too much to fight him any further. They walk together on the way to the Great Hall for supper, engaged in more pleasant conversation all before a dark shadow is cast next to them in the corridor. She doesn’t have to look to know who it is, practically feeling his smug energy like a looming dungeon troll waiting to attack.

“Headmaster. Professor Niima.” Professor Ben Solo greets stoically with a nod.

“Ah, Professor Solo. How’s the Amortentia research coming along?” Headmaster Kenobi asks with a soft smile. Rey rolls her eyes and internally groans, the man was insufferable enough without gloating about his ‘earth-shattering’ research. Research that he claimed needed silence that could not be achieved when she had brought live Blast-Ended Skrewts to class, their sparks causing excited shrieks from her students that were ‘above a tolerable noise level’. How in Merlin’s name was she supposed to teach her students about the dark arts without bringing it right to her classroom?

“Very compelling, Headmaster. I should have preliminary results by the end of the term.” he smirks, his deep voice doing something to Rey that she would prefer not to think about. The headmaster parts ways with the two professors to see to some matters, leaving them to take a seat at the professor's table quietly. She’s surprised and annoyed to see him taking the seat next to her but pays him no mind. “Excited about our task tomorrow, Niima?” He quirks a brow in her direction.

“Positively buzzing.” she groans sarcastically. “Dancing. What a torturous pastime. I doubt you even know the first thing about dancing.”

“I reckon I’ll surprise you.” He chuckles darkly, taking a sip of wine from his goblet. “Just try not to fall in love with me.”

She momentarily chokes on her wine, but quickly regains her composure. “I’d take a one-way portkey to Azkaban before _that_ ever happens.” she sneers. A quick scowl flashes across his face before returning to his meal, Rey trying to add that to the list of things she doesn’t quite want to think about right now.




“They’re hopeless.” Rey mumbles to Professor Solo as they watch the group of eighty or so students from different years dance together to the music. When the student body had found out that the two young professors were leading a dancing class, signups had skyrocketed; Rey crediting it to the students eager for a verbal spar between the rivaling professors. 

The afternoon has so far not seen any screaming matches between them (a few snide remarks maybe, but hey...baby steps). The first half of the two hour session had started with Ben teaching the boys and Rey teaching the girls on opposing sides of one of the large empty classrooms. She tried not to get distracted by a pair of dark eyes she felt watching her from the other side of the room, only feeling brave enough to take her own peeks when she knew they weren’t looking. After some time on their respective sides, the group has now intermingled in pairs and it’s clear that something is still not working.

“It would appear that a theoretical approach is proving ineffective.” He mumbles back, his arms crossed over his chest. Rey chuckles, trying not to notice how fitted his white button down is on his large frame, or how muscular his arms look with the sleeves rolled up halfway. She can’t deny that there is something physically pleasant about him, but as soon as he opens his mouth it gets completely _stupifyed_ out the window.

“What’s the plan?” she questions, cringing slightly as she watches Henry Fallwell step harshly on Claudia Stephens toes. Ben grits his teeth, sucking in a breath as he witnesses the same exchange. His eyes momentarily light up as he reaches some kind of mental solution, Rey furrowing her brow further as she tries to decipher him. “Solo? What are you thinking?” she asks slowly, taking a moment to appreciate his stark side profile. Instead of answering her he walks over to the record player and turns off the music, the flock of students stopping to look up at their professors.

“There is something that is still not working. When you dance with a partner there has to be trust, understanding... _passion_.” His voice is deep and bellowing, echoing across the chamber and captivating the entire room (Rey included). “I think we might need to have you all learn from observation. Professor Niima, would you join me in a demonstration?” he asks, holding his hand out to her. 

Rey swears she didn’t see him conjure _petrificus totalis_ , but her entire body feels frozen all the same. She wants to protest, make some sarcastic remark about how she would never dance with him in a thousand years...but the look on the faces of her students melts that away. She has a duty as a professor to lead by example, and what kind of example would she be setting if she refused? She should’ve figured it may have come to this point; maybe the theoretical approach was a subconscious way for them to try to avoid _this_ , but it seems this is their last hope. She nods solemnly, taking his hand and surprised to feel how warm and large it is in hers. 

He guides her to the empty space in the center of the room before taking his hand that isn’t already holding hers and guiding it to the small of her back. He microscopically nudges her body closer to his, their holding hands levitating in the air together. The proximity to his cologne is intoxicating as she makes a concerted effort to tilt her chin and look up at him. She’s met with soft brown eyes with little flecks of gold in them, and a series of sprinkled moles across an otherwise porcelain face. Professor Solo is...striking. He turns his head slightly to nod at the student nearest to the record player, silently instructing him to resume the music.

The classical concerta fills the echoing room, Ben taking the lead to begin swaying Rey across the room. At the start of this Rey neglected to admit that she knows absolutely nothing about dancing, but it seems almost too effortless being in Professor Solo’s arms. Her feet have a mind of their own as they side step across the stone floor, a firm hand keeping her steady as it presses into her back. She can’t discern the look in his eyes but they haven’t stopped looking at each other since they started. She opted for a flowing mid-length skirt with her sweater today and she’s starting to feel like a bird as the fabric glides effortlessly when he turns them. His lips are pursed and she can’t stop imagining if they’re really as soft as they look, how they would feel on hers--

She’s suddenly blinking out of her trance as she hears the song come to an end. The dance felt like it went on for seconds and hours at all once, and she neglects to acknowledge that she wishes it wasn’t over. Ben slows them down to a stop to conclude the dance, the room bursting with applause and cheers (she swears she will give detention to whoever just wolf-whistled). The pull apart suddenly, their holding hands lingering for just a moment longer before they are completely separated again. He’s looking at her even more intensely than he normally does, an unreadable expression flashing across his face. She suddenly realizes that there’s still a room full of students looking at them waiting for instruction, and that one of them needs to say something before it gets awkward.

“Alright students, pair off and try that.” Rey announces, clapping her hands together. Ben blinks rapidly, seemingly coming out of his own trance as she walks away from him to help a pair of students. 




Rey stands off to the corner of the Great Hall, taking in the sight of the Yule Ball in full swing. The professors have been simultaneously invited to join the festivities as well as unofficially chaperone the event, so Rey takes the latter as an excuse to stay far away from the dance floor. She can’t help but feel a shift ever since the dance lesson with Ben--uh, Professor Solo. Their interactions in the past weeks leading up to the ball have been cordial if not sometimes enjoyable. They’ve seemed to trade their sneering jabs at each other into more playful banter, Rey making sure to keep her interactions to a minimum. 

She must try to keep these strange new feelings at bay. There was nothing wrong with finding him attractive, but in the past weeks she’s come to learn that he can actually be...charming? Kind? Intelligent? She doesn’t know the word and she’s agreed with herself to not try to think too hard about it. She hasn’t seen him since the start of the night, maybe he’s neglected to attend at all.

Rey opted for a soft white and grey chiffon gown, with short billowy off-shoulder sleeves, a tightly corseted bodice and cascading skirt. Her hair is curled into soft waves and she’s managed to apply a sufficient amount of makeup. It may be considered a lot for a professor, but she hasn’t had a reason to dress up in ages so she decided to take advantage of it. She takes a sip of wine, watching the sweeping landscape of students and faculty dancing along to the blaring pop music from the live band.

“Feeling left out?” a deep baritone voice mutters next to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turns to meet those familiar eyes, dark and intensely looking at her. Damn--Ben Solo cleans up well; his crisp black dress robes suiting him beautifully, his hair coiffed into effortless waves.

“On the contrary. Just observing the good work we’ve managed to do with them.” she nudges playfully, looking over to a handful of the students that had attended their class.

“I’d say we make a pretty good team...when you’re not trying to bite my head off.” he chides, laughing as her eyes grow wide and mouth slightly agape. “I’m kidding...sort of.”

“Wanker.” she mutters with a chuckle, rolling her eyes at him. The music seems to shift slightly to a more slow and romantic melody, couples on the dance floor beginning to pair off. The crowd gasps in amazement as the floating candlelights levitating above the Great Hall have all transformed to exude a soft glow. Rey’s cheeks warm up, hearing Ben clear his throat uncomfortably. 

“I don’t suppose you’d like an encore of our demonstration.” he stammers, looking down at his shiny leather shoes. He pauses, shaking his head slightly at himself. “I don’t know why I said it like that. I’m not trying to...I would want--”

“Ben.” she says softly, getting him to stop rambling. “I would love to dance with you.” Now he’s looking at her with wide eyes and a slightly gaped mouth as she takes his hand and slowly guides him to the dance floor. They resume the same position they did a few weeks ago; it still feels familiar and, dare she say, comfortable. The dance itself is not as involved as before, just them gently swaying back and forth under the hundreds of candlelights that float above their heads.

“You know, when I started here, there wasn’t a single person I met who didn’t tell me how amazing you were.” he remarks fondly, smiling at her surprised reaction to his story. “I swear I couldn’t wait to meet the young Defense professor who had captivated the entire school.” 

“Didn’t seem like you thought of me more than a pain in your ass.” she jokes, her dress effortlessly gliding around them they turned. 

He chuckles at that, shaking his head slightly. “I’ll admit, I’m not very good with people. Had a lot of anger issues growing up. Teaching potions is easy because it’s all facts and I can state them confidently without thinking about it. But I had absolutely no clue what to do when I met you. You were this fiery ball of energy that just got along with people and didn’t stick to the rules, so I couldn’t prepare for you. I couldn’t say what I wanted to say, so I resorted to being a...what was the phrase you once used? Deranged goblin?”

She scoffs with laughter, a crimson blush blitzing across her cheeks. “I’m sorry about that. On the first day I met you I could’ve sworn you hated me.” she frowns, causing her brows to furrow. “I guess I have the opposite problem, I have no filter. I just say whatever the first thing that comes to mind and deal with the consequences later.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to balance each other out.” he smirks. They continue to sway slowly for a few silent moments.

“So what _did_ you want to say to me? When you met me?” she asks, her voice low and almost pensive. He can tell that she isn’t sure whether she should have even asked it or not.

“Well...I _wanted_ to say that I understood why everyone was so enchanted by you. That you’re extremely sharp, compassionate, and…” he pauses for a moment to lock eyes with her “...very, _very_ beautiful.”

A silent gasp escapes her soft pink lips, eyes scanning for answers across his face. He thought she was beautiful? Her world has flipped on his head, seeing this softer side of Ben Solo that she would have bet all the galleons in the world he didn’t have. It’s beginning to chip away at the reservations she had about her feelings for him; if he wasn’t such a pompous asshole that she had believed all this time, what was left to hold her back?

“Would you like to take a walk with me?” she asks as the song concludes. A faster, more upbeat song begins to play, a flood of students and faculty rushing to the dance floor. He nods, taking her hand and escorting her out of the Great Hall.




The crisp night air hits them as soon as they leave the Great Hall and stroll through the corridors. They are relatively quiet, only the clicking of Rey’s heels against the stone echoing down the empty halls. The moon cascades a soft light across his features as he walks next to her, eyes impassively facing forward. She can’t help but feel like she’s now made it awkward between them; having their relationship go from constant bickering to curious adoration has put her mind in a tailspin. They stop for a moment once they’re almost completely out of earshot of the festivities, Ben staring at her as she leans herself against one of the large pillars. They’re standing in an archway leading out to the very courtyard they would frequently bicker in. He chuckles to himself at the irony.

“I really am sorry, about how I’ve been treating you.” he says quietly, turning to look into her wide doe eyes. 

“You’re right, you’ve been quite awful.” she smirks, crossing her arms over her chest. “How ever will you repay me?” His heart begins thumping at a rapid pace, is she testing him? Is she asking what he thinks she’s asking?

“How would you deem that I repay you?” he asks, stepping closer to her. Their noticeable height difference has him towering over her, their proximity causing the breath to hitch slightly in her throat. They’re silent for a beat or two, his eyes flicking down to her lips.

“Kiss me.” she whispers, her eyes transfixed on his lips. It takes about half a second for him to register the words in his mind before his lips press firmly to hers. It’s everything she imagined, the soft plush skin feeling heavenly against hers. Her hands snake up to wrap around his neck, one going to stroke through his hair. His large hands make their own moves, caressing up and down her waist as the other presses against her back to join their chests together. A kiss that starts relatively tame grows in fervor as his tongue dives into her mouth, evoking a moan that he would do anything to hear again. His traveling hand cups the swell of her breast, Rey sighing into the kiss as she pushes her chest closer against his.

They don’t know how much time passes before they come up for air, heavy panting breaths passing between them as they press their foreheads together. 

“Consider yourself forgiven.” she chuckles, her chest heaving rhythmically. He’s hypnotized by the movement, and he calculates the cost-risk analysis of his next question before blurting it out.

“Would you like to continue this in my chambers?” his voice is deep and quiet, sending a shiver down Rey’s spine. He immediately hesitates at her suddenly widening eyes. “I’m so sorry. That was too forward. I shouldn’t have presumed. Just ignore what I said--”

A searing kiss shuts him up immediately, all panic practically melting away at Rey’s touch.

“You’re really cute when you stutter like that.” she giggles, her smile brighter than the moon that bathes them in light. “And yes, of course I’d like to continue this.” _Kiss_. “And maybe again tomorrow.” _Kiss_. “And maybe even the day after that.” _Kiss_. She punctuates every sentence and Ben has to evade himself from becoming completely intoxicated by the thought. 

“Well in that case…” he chuckles, taking her hand in one of his and pulling out his wand with the other. With the silent flick of his wand, the two of them Apparate straight to what’s sure to be the most extraordinary night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how appreciative I am on the amazing response to this story! Every single one of your comments and kudos has made my heart happy!
> 
> Thank you to Reylo Hidden Gems for including TTOD in their collection! Also, huge shoutout to @reylotrash711 on twitter for creating this GORGEOUS moodboard! 
> 
> Enjoy part two! ♥️

[ ](https://imgur.com/xYyXy12)

Ben Solo’s quarters are in a high tower on the far edge of the castle overlooking the Forbidden Forest. The sitting room is minimalist with nothing but a sofa, armchair and bookcase littered with books and other objects. The flat is dimly lit but she can see a small kitchen off to the side and on the other side a door that undoubtedly leads to his bedroom. Rey has no idea how they’ve gotten to this point but she’s too far lost to stop now, nor does she think she even wants to. His warm hand hasn’t left hers since they arrived, just standing in the middle of the room silently together.

“Your thoughts are incredibly loud, Niima.” he quips, turning to face her as he cups her jaw with his other hand. “Do you wish to stop?” It’s not a question lined with ill-feelings, he genuinely is asking her if she’s still comfortable. And how could she not be with those dark brown eyes bearing into her soul? She shakes her head, nudging him down with a tug of his dress robes to kiss him. It’s not the same passionate flurry she expected given their heated exchange in the corridor, instead his lips firmly slide past hers with gradual concentration, as if he’s trying to memorize the feeling. 

Unbeknownst to the two of them they eventually make their way to his bedroom, Rey’s back hitting the soft mattress with a thud. He crawls over her to reach at the neckline of her dress. She takes in a sharp breath expecting him to rip it from her form, only to feel the gentle prod of his fingers reaching in to grab her wand and slide it out of her bodice. How the hell did he know she kept it there? He smirks as if hearing her thoughts, depositing both of their wands on the bedside table as he returns to stand at the edge of the bed.

“The old fashioned way, huh?” she smirks, ruffling her hair to splay across the mattress like waves in the ocean. He laughs, removing his robe absentmindedly before beginning to unbutton his dress shirt.

“I’ve thought about this for a long time. I’d like to take my time if that’s okay with you.” The dangerous glint in his eye has her thinking that they’re going to be in for a very long night. She sits up from her position to assist in the removal of his clothing, looking up through fluttered lashes as she works at the belt of his trousers.

“Tell me, Professor. What exactly did you think about when you thought about this?” Her teasing nature can’t help itself, wanting to be privy to every dirty thought he’s ever had (and that she’s most likely shared) in their time knowing each other. He chuckles, shaking his head. The shirt is quickly tossed across the room to reveal his broad chest.

“Well for starters, I thought about these lips,” he pauses to brush his thumb across her lower lip “...and every time they talked back to me. How I would kiss them until they were swollen and bruised. How they would feel wrapped around my cock.” She moans, dipping his thumb in between her lips to suck softly.

Her hands finally finish on his trousers, the fabric dropping to his ankles, leaving him in just his black boxer briefs. Rey stifles a moan as she pauses her work on his lower half to lay her palms flat across his chest and abdomen. The muscles are taut under the soft skin, a sprinkling of moles and scars that each tell their own story that she hopes to one day hear. She presses a soft kiss to the bottom of his sternum as her hand travels south to caress his length. He grits his teeth when she hooks her fingers at his waistband and pulls them down, his cock springing free to bounce against his abdomen.

“Wow…” she breathes, almost inaudible if it hadn’t been for the silence already in the room. She grips it in her slender hand, pumping the smooth skin experimentally. She hasn’t been with many men in her life but this was the first one she’d seen that looks...almost beautiful? His large hand tucks the loose hair that frames her face behind her ear as she bends forward to lick a long stripe down the under-shaft of him. 

“ _Fuck_...look at you…” he groans when she takes half of him in her mouth and the other half in her hand. She’s determined to keep eye contact as she bobs her head up and down, but with him standing and her sitting the height difference has her craning her neck to look at him. His typically stoic demeanor is nowhere to be found, dark eyes blown wide and mouth agape as he runs his fingers through her hair. When her hand goes up to cradle his balls, his sharp intake of breath and slight grip on her shoulder has her humming in approval. “I won’t last if you keep that up, _Professor_.”

There’s something about the way that he calls her Professor that sends a wave of arousal between her thighs. Obviously there’s no power dynamic between them, but it makes her feel dominant. She pops him out of her mouth with a devious grin, Ben quickly dropping to his knees in front of her to press fevered kisses to her throat and exposed collarbone.

“Tell me more.” she breathes, tilting her head to give him more exposure. She spreads her knees apart to allow his upper body to fit perfectly between them, the slits in her gown exposing her long soft legs. She doesn’t know what compels her to hear him more. A voice kink? A praise kink? A Ben Solo kink? She’ll never know. 

“I want everything about you. Your legs, your smile, your perfect little tits. I would get hard every time we would fight. That look in your eyes...made me want to tease you more. I would get myself off to the thought of you in my office, bent over my desk with that beautiful little ass of yours.” His voice is deep and strained and hot against her skin, his words like gasoline to a bright burning fire in her.

“ _Fuck_...Ben…” she moans as his kisses reach the cleavage of her breasts, his hands roaming her back in search of the dresses’ zipper. He finds it and pulls it down smoothly, Rey helping him to slide it off, leaving her in nothing but a black cotton thong. She mentally thanked herself for opting out of a bra with this dress, the animalistic look in Ben’s eyes making it all worthwhile. He wastes no time depositing her of the fabric, leaving her bare to him in a way that should make her self-conscious but for some strange reason doesn’t. He takes his time to kiss each breast, swirling his tongue around one nipple as his hand kneads at the other.

“More beautiful than I imagined.” It sounds like he’s talking to himself but Rey hears him loud and clear, the praise sending a throb between her thighs. He lowers himself, spreading her knees further until his face is lined up with her glistening cunt. She has an internal debate on whether to lean back into the mattress or sit up and watch, eventually going with the latter as he presses soft kisses to her inner thigh. As erotic as the act itself is, it’s astronomically more when he looks up at her; watching his tongue disappearing in between her lips causing her to buck her hips in earnest. 

“I thought about you too...about _this_.” she whines. “How your big fingers would feel, what your lips would do to me. I touched myself to thoughts of you.” Her eyes flutter closed as a hand comes to gently card through his hair. He groans into her cunt, the vibrations dizzying her as the coil in her stomach grows. He adds two fingers snug inside her as they crook themselves to elicit gasps of pleasure from her lips. “ _Ben_...I’m so close…”

He comes up to meet her eyes, his lips glazed with her lust as he kisses her. Their combined tastes spread across each other's tongues, Ben scooping up Rey to lean her further into the mattress as hands rest on her hips. His cock slots perfectly between her legs, resting on top of her mound. Pausing for a moment, he reaches over to his bedside table to grab his abandoned wand to flick a wordless spell. Rey scrunches her face in curiosity, watching a faint mist fall over the edge of the room.

“Silencing Charm.” he smirks. “I know I normally tell you that you’re too loud but tonight I _need_ to hear you, Niima. I want to hear you scream my name over and over again.” As sexy as he sounds, she can’t help but offer him a slightly annoyed laugh at his quick chide. She nods, gripping the nape of his neck to return his lips to hers. 

Ben Solo quickly learns that despite Rey’s lithe frame, she’s incredibly strong; single-handedly flipping them over to have her sitting on his lower abdomen, smirking devilishly. Aroused shock splashes across his face as she rolls her hips to nudge herself atop his cock. Lifting her hips slightly, he guides himself to press at her entrance. The slow feeling of fullness as she lowers herself onto him is agonizingly delicious, Rey gasping softly at the sheer feeling. 

“As much as I don’t want to inflate your colossal ego... _fuck_...you feel so good.” she sighs. He chuckles darkly, holding her hips and dragging himself out slowly before snapping himself back in. The pace is methodical to start, grunts and pants between them heating up the room. 

“You are... _fuck_...so beautiful. If I wasn’t such an idiot...I could’ve been fucking you like this...from the beginning.” He groans, punctuating every pause with a press of her hips down against his. She yelps as the coil in her stomach burns bright, getting closer and closer to bursting.

“Looks like we just have to make up for lost time.” she laughs between moans, reaching her hand down to tuck a stray tendril of hair out of his face. The pace is relentless as they get closer and closer to the precipice, Ben and Rey screaming out each other’s names. He growls deeply as he flips them back over, fucking her into the mattress as he grinds himself back into her in one fluid motion. The change in angle causes her to moan for mercy, panting obscenities into the skin of Ben’s shoulder. 

Ben comes first, the gush of warmth inside her causing Rey to fumble hastily at her clit to reach her peak. Her fluttering walls grip at his cock when she joins him moments later, his name sprinkled amongst a series of expletives. He collapses on top of her, languid kisses along the sweaty skin of her throat and collarbones. Slender fingers come up to thread at the hair at the nape of his neck, a quick kiss and labored breaths pressed to his earlobe.

They enjoy the comfortable silence between them in the dark room, tangled limbs and trailing fingertips bringing a sense of intimate relaxation that neither had experienced before (let alone with each other).

“Now what?” she asks softly, the pad of her finger drawing circles across his shoulder blade. Ben shifts himself to lay beside her, propping his head up on his elbow to stare at her soft features.

“Already eager to go again? Who knew you were so insatiable, Professor Niima?” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to her lips. She gently swats his cheek, smiling into the kiss. 

“You know what I mean, you tosser!” she giggles back, turning herself to face him. He pauses to consider her question. _Now what?_ They’re definitely not rivals anymore, that much is certain. He doesn’t think he could survive this as a one night stand knowing just how _mindblowing_ the sex is. They _could_ continue this as a casual physical relationship to satisfy their carnal attraction for each other, but that just doesn’t feel right either. He’s seen a more relaxed and joyous side of her that had him falling even harder than he already was; how her nose crinkles when she laughs or the furrow in her brow when she concentrates really hard on a spell. He needs more...and he hopes she’s willing to give it to him.

“Well that would entirely depend on you, sweetheart. My feelings have been made abundantly clear. I think we could make this work, but if you don’t agree or you’re not sure then I respect your decision.” He pauses for a moment to study her reaction. “I’m just content with the fact that you don’t hate me anymore.” he chuckles, tracing soft circles along her cheek with his thumb. She looks up at him with wide eyes, as if a sudden realization has struck her.

“I never hated you. If anything I think I might--” she stops abruptly, unable to finish her sentence. She doesn’t have to, he can see it in her eyes. And the look in her eyes is exactly the look he’s giving back.

“Me too.” he whispers, kissing her again. 




Rey bounces her leg nervously as she sits in front of Headmaster Kenobi’s desk, Ben holding her hand tightly in support as he sits at her side. The two young professors look up at their headmaster as he surveys them with studying eyes. When he summoned them into his office only a week after the Yule Ball, Rey was instantly worried that their sneaky romance had been found out. It didn’t seem appropriate to flaunt it in front of the whole school, so they had kept it to secret kisses in empty corridors, late night romps in her office and occasionally spending the night in his chambers. They were very careful, but of course Headmaster Kenobi _always_ finds out. 

“Quite the transfiguration from screaming matches in the courtyard, it would seem.” the headmaster says, looking over to their joined hands. His lips twitch in a momentary smile. 

“Headmaster, if I can explain. You mustn't punish Professor Niima, I’m the one who--” Ben begins hastily, clearly prepared for this discussion to be reprimanding. 

“Punish? Professor Solo, how can I punish a connection of my own creation?” he smiles, taking a sip of tea. 

Rey is slightly taken aback at the headmaster's calm demeanor. “Sir?”

“You don’t think I paired you to supervise that dance class because I thought you were the most classically trained dancers in the school?” he chuckles sarcastically, quirking his eyebrow at them. “I did it because I saw something that you both neglected to see out of the arrogance that you had for each other. I knew that given the right circumstances you would see what everyone else has seen from the very beginning.”

They are both silently astonished. “Headmaster, I don’t understand--” Rey stutters.

“There is no Hogwarts policy forbidding professors from pursuing romantic relationships with each other. I just hope that you will approach this new compassion for each other with a little more... _discretion_ than your quarrels.” He’s rendered them speechless, so he begins to stand up from his desk and turn towards the front door, thus concluding the conversation. “I heard the Great Hall is serving lemon berry trifle for pudding tonight so if you’ll excuse me. Professor Niima. Professor Solo.” The headmaster disappears with a quick nod of his head, leaving the two dumbstruck professors alone in his office to comprehend what just transpired. 

Rey stammers, looking over at Ben. “What just--”

“I don’t know.” Ben replies stoically. “Did everyone really know except for us?”

“I guess so…I don’t know how they could’ve when you were being such a pompous knob-end.”

“Well I wouldn’t be such a pompous knob-end if you hadn’t been such a boisterous little gnome.”

“Boisterous little gnome? Oh that’s rich coming from you--” She’s cut off with a scalding kiss, Ben unable to hold back the smile that spreads across his lips. Rey stifles a throaty moan as she runs her fingers through his hair, releasing the kiss with a wet smack.

“How much time do you have before your next lesson?” he smirks with a devilish grin.

“Half an hour.” she quips back, raising her brow in an equally devilish way.

“Perfect.” His whisper is deep and husky as he whips out his wand from his robes, Apparating them back to his chambers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story free to check out more of my fics, and follow me on twitter @blessedreylo 😇


End file.
